Ritmo
"Ritmo & Tênis" é o vigésimo terceiro episódio da 4ª temporada de Os Thundermans e o 94º episódio em geral. Sinopse Determinado a conhecer uma famosa cantora pop visitando Hiddenville High, Phoebe e Max elaboram esquemas elaborados para se inserir em seu desempenho que rapidamente levam a resultados desastrosos. Enredo Trama Principal Phoebe e Cherry estão usando Selfies para um concurso Chirper organizado por um popular artista pop, Cheyanne . No concurso, Cheyanne realizará um concerto gratuito na escola que mais chira. Cherry e Phoebe querem vencer o concurso para Hiddenville High para que eles possam ter uma chance de fazer uma selfie com uma celebridade popular. Eles precisam de um selfie com uma celebridade como parte de sua coleção de selfie de amizade. Cheyanne seria perfeito para isso. Nora tem ajudado a mantê-los focados, mas, acidentalmente, seus lasers interferem com os sinais dos seus telefones, fazendo com que seus chirps falhem. Quando Phoebe e Cherry começam a assustar, Max chega e diz que ele cortou o computador de Cheyanne para fazer Hiddenville High ganhar. Ele diz a eles que um de seus sonhos é se casar com uma celebridade. E uma vez que Cheyanne o vê, ela não poderá resistir a ele. Eles vão se casar e viver no porão de seus pais. Cheyanne chega a Hiddenville High para se preparar para o seu concerto. Phoebe e Cherry tentam chegar até ela para tomar o selfie, mas a segurança é muito apertada. Max tenta entrar também, dizendo ao guarda que ele é a razão pela qual a escola ganhou - mas ele também é jogado fora. Cherry sugere que eles deveriam fingir ser os dançarinos de backup de Cheyanne para serem permitidos nos bastidores. Eles começam a praticar. De volta a casa, Max encontra o Dr. Colosso tocando um remix da música de Cheyanne, Never Stop Believing. Colosso conta a Max sobre seus sonhos de se tornar um DJ. Ele diz a Max para tocar o remix de DJ Colosso para Cheyanne para chamar sua atenção. Max se recusa, mas permite ao Dr. Colosso fazer da música o seu toque. Quando o telefone de Max toca enquanto ele está na escola, Cheyanne ouve o remix de DJ Colosso de sua música. Ela adora e diz a Max que adoraria conhecer DJ Colosso. Max aceita o trabalho de Colosso e diz a Cheyanne que ele é DJ Colosso. Max encontra Phoebe e Cherry praticando como dançar para se esgueirar como as dançarinas de backup de Cheyanne. Ele começa a gabar-se sobre o quão perto ele está de Cheyanne. Cheyanne chama Max e pede-lhe para ser o DJ no seu concerto porque o DJ de alguma forma juntou as mãos (graças a Max). Phoebe e Cherry pedem a Max para deixá-los nos bastidores, mas Max se recusa. Então, as meninas decidem enganar, perguntando ao Dr. Colosso que os faça sapatos especiais que os ajudarão a se tornar melhores dançarinos. Durante as negociações com o Dr. Colosso, Phoebe e Cherry revelam que Max está aceitando como DJ Colosso pelo remix de Colosso. Isso faz com que o Dr. Colosso fique tão irritado que ele decide destruir Covil do Max. Phoebe oferece para destruir o covil para ele enquanto ele está fazendo os sapatos para eles. Infelizmente, esse plano não funciona porque as coisas do Dr. Colosso também estão na covil. Usando movimentos de dança graças aos seus novos sapatos de ritmo, Phoebe e Cherry convencem a segurança de que fazem parte dos dançarinos de backup de Cheyanne. Depois de chegar nos bastidores, eles tentam fazer com que Cheyanne tome um selfie com eles, mas Cheyanne desliga seus telefones e pede-lhes para levar a prática a sério. Ela promete levar um selfie com eles depois da dança. Cheyanne começa seu desempenho e está indo muito bem com Max como seu DJ. À medida que o concerto está acontecendo, o Dr. Colosso se prepara para se vingar de Max. Ele cortou os sapatos que ele fez para Phoebe e Cherry e começa a controlá-los. Ele os faz arruinar a dança, chutando aleatoriamente as pessoas e outras coisas. No caos, Max é expulso do prato giratório. Cheyanne vai para a plataforma giratória e percebe que Max estava mentindo por ser um DJ. Ela o atira. Phoebe e Cherry tentam levar uma selfie com ela, mas ambos sabem que ela não as deixará. Eles vão para casa desapontados. Em casa, o Dr. Colosso e Max pedem desculpas entre si. Colosso ficou bravo porque Max roubou seu crédito de DJ. A música é tudo o que ele deixou. Max o conforta ao lembrá-lo de que ele ainda é um vilão maligno com brincadeiras épicas. Juntos, eles começam a rir do vídeo viral de Phoebe e Cherry destruindo o concerto. Phoebe mostra Cherry que, no caos, conseguiram tirar uma selfie com Cheyanne irritado na parte de trás. Eles concordam em usar isso como seu selfie de celebridades. Subtrama Ao comer no Splatburger com Chloe e seus pais, Nora percebe um anúncio de cartaz que Hairwear Pop Up estará chegando ao shopping. Hairwear Pop Up é uma loja temporária / móvel que se abre por alguns dias antes de mudar para outro local. Eles vendem roupas de cabelo como chapéus, fedoras, headbands e arcos. Muito e muitos arcos. E Nora ama arcos. Nora está muito entusiasmada por finalmente levar Chloe para o seu primeiro bow-shopping. Chloe não pode esperar para finalmente obter o primeiro arco. Nora se afasta da mesa para obter mais ketchup. Ela ouve duas garotas falando sobre suas habilidades de recarga de ketchup e seu arco-jogo. As meninas se apresentam a Nora como Stacie e Heather. Nora já os conhece. São as meninas que fizeram fedoras e headbands frescas novamente. Heather ama headbands e ela está sempre usando uma. Stacie sempre está pairando no fedoras. Com a paixão de Nora pelos arcos, os três poderiam fazer um time de moda dianteira imparável. Nora aceita alegremente se juntar ao esquadrão. As meninas celebram gritando "yas!" o que eles fazem muito. Heather e Stacie pedem a Nora que vá para Hairwear Pop Up juntos. Quando Nora lhes diz que ela tinha feito planos para ir com a irmãzinha, as meninas dizem que ela está saindo com sua irmãzinha é apenas babá sem ser paga. Nora concorda com a vontade de abandonar Chloe para sair com seu novo esquadrão. No dia da compra de arco, Nora reside que ela tem ácaros do couro cabeludo para evitar ir com Chloe. Ela insiste que Hank e Barb não devem levar Chloe para o Hairwear Pop Up porque pode ter ácaros do couro cabeludo também. Ela diz a Chloe que eles podem ir comprar arcos juntos na próxima vez que o Pop Up aparecer. Chloe se sente mal por Nora. Nora espera que eles saem da casa e tirem a tampa do chuveiro, revelando que ela está totalmente bem. Ela então vai para o Hairwear Pop Up. Na loja Hairwear Pop Up, Nora encontra-se com Heather e Stacie. Começam a comprar ... mas Nora percebe seus pais e Chloe na loja. Ela se esconde atrás de um contador para que eles não a vejam. Ela ouve Chloe dizendo a seus pais que ela quer comprar um arco para Nora porque Nora está doente e não conseguiu fazê-lo. Chloe rejeita a maioria dos arcos que Barb sugere, alegando que eles não são especiais o suficiente para Nora, sua grande irmã favorita. Quando Nora tem a chance de escapar, ela vai para a porta, mas corre para suas novas amigas. Ela sugere que eles deveriam sair antes que seus pais a vejam, mas Heather diz a Nora que sua família não tem ideia. Heather imita como ela ouviu Chloe falar sobre como ela ama sua grande irmã. Stacie e Heather dão a Nora um ultimato - para escolhê-los ou escolher Chloe. Nora escolhe Chloe. Nora se aproxima de sua família e diz-lhes que ela se livrou dos ácaros do couro cabeludo apenas para que ela pudesse fazer compras com Chloe. Personagens *Phoebe Thunderman *Max Thunderman *Nora Thunderman *Billy Thunderman *Hank Thunderman *Barb Thunderman *Chloe Thunderman *Dr. Colosso *Cherry Seinfeld *Cheyanne *Heather *Stacie Continuidade *Phoebe menciona que ela deu os spazzberries de Billy que foram vistos pela primeira vez em Pais Não Conseguem Entender quando o Blobbin os entregou a Billy e Nora, fazendo com que seus poderes fossem conquistados. *A paixão do Dr. Colosso na música também foi vista em One Hit Thunder quando ele jogou para Max uma das suas faixas antigas; e em Revenge of the Smith quando ele fez uma pista de limpeza para Nora. *Phoebe e Cherry levando melhores amigas para um concurso também foram vistas em I'm Gonna Forget You, Sucka. Curiosidades *O título do episódio é uma referência a um gênero de música popular, Rhythm and Blues. *Daniella Perkins é o segundo membro do elenco principal do Knight Squad para a ser convidada pra participar em Os Thundermans depois que o visitante de Owen Joyner estrelou a Save the Past Dance. *Billy não está realmente no episódio além de dois flashes dele correndo em super velocidade *Este episódio tem a segunda menor quantidade de telespectadores para uma estréia, sendo a primeira Revenge of the Smith. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 4ª Temporada Categoria:Os Thundermans